


Veronaville through Tybalt Capp

by hyegracie



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyegracie/pseuds/hyegracie
Summary: Tybalt was 16 years old when his life started to slowly turn upside down.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. GONE

The purple in the sunset sky roses over the canal water shining a beautiful lavender tone accompanied with subtle orange tints. Tybalt throws another rock into the canal, cursing when the rock hits the Monty side instead of the water, throwing himself back into the grass of the sidewalk, he stares into the sky feeling the winter wind slowly creep into his red jacket, he closes his eyes. He can hear the noises coming from his aunt Regan house, it's Juliette 17th birthday and last before she goes to college next year so everyone decided to gather in his aunt house instead of the Manor to throw a party. He doesn't feel like being in the party, he doesn't feel like anything lately.

The rustle of the leaves around him cracking wake him up, he can hear Desdemona and Hal giggles before he can feel them softly put their heads on Tybalt stomach and chest.

"Are you going to get some cakeeey?" Desdemona voice is kind of annoying but endearing, unlike his aunt Goneril and Miranda, Desdemona voice is gentle and sweet, like Albany's "Mommy said we can't have more because you haven't had your part" He opens his eyes and both of his cousins are pouting, Tybalt just scoffs and stands up when they're off him. Walking back into the house he sees everyone having a good time, Hermia and Puck are all lovey dovey on the couch next to Titania and Oberon, he makes his way to the cake and takes his part, hearing Desdemona and Hal ask for seconds right after. He sits on the outside table where only his uncle Kent is sitting reading a book away from the noise, with Ariel sleeping on his lap.

"Are you bored?" He asks without even looking at him

"I don't like family reunions" they remind me of my parents funeral was implied.

"I understand, I never liked parties either, I liked them even less after Goneril started bringing Albany home" He laughs, obviously referring to Hermia and Puck, Tybalt faintly smiles and looks at Ariel soundly sleeping on his uncle lap, she is facing his chest and her arms and leg are wrapped around him. He has seen how the kids cling into him, following him and asking him for story times and playing. Weirdly, his uncle never showed any desire to marry and have kids of his own. He finished his cake slice and walked back to the house to leave the plate, it was already night time and his grandpa was already getting his car keys to go back to the Manor, his aunt children and Miranda were already outside waiting for Goneril with Albany.

"Come visit more often" Uncle Kent smiles at him when Tybalt is already on the passenger seat, he nods and he sees Cornwall roll his eyes. He has never liked him, no matter how much his grandpa made him a good person, or if his aunt Regan loved him, he just didn't like him.

...

It's hot and it's summer time when Tybalt walks down Bard Boulevard to his uncle house, he switched his red jacket to a short sleeved shirt and shorts instead of jeans. The threes are thriving and the wind keeps the leaves running around the street when he stumbles upon Mercutio Monty and his cousin, Miranda. They haven't seen him, so he hides behind a three like a normal person wouldn't do. He can barely hear anything but he can see them clearly, Miranda is playing with her hands and looking at him through her eyelashes. She is flirting. With Mercutio Monty. Tybalt suddenly feels the urge to step in but Mercutio says something and Miranda looks sad the next moment but smiles and leaves. Mercutio turns his head to where he is and Tybalt just stares back.

"Are you done spying on me?" Mercutio puts his hands on his pockets laughing.

"I wasn't spying on you" He walks up to Mercutio "I was making sure Miranda was okay near such a scumbag"

"Oh, she was _more_ than okay being near me" Cheeky smile. Punch in the face next. Then they're on the dirt fighting again, there is no one on the streets, even Miranda was far from them to hear, the Summerdream house was even further away, Tybalt grabs Mercurio by the collar and slams him into a three with all his strength, both of them are covered in dirt and sweating, Mercutio looks right into Tybalt eyes, Tybalt suddenly feels his grip weaken... and throws him to the side.

"Stay away from my family" He turns around wiping the blood from his nose making his way to uncle Kent house down the street.

...

It's autumn when Tybalt is walking back from school, he has his pants rolled over down his knees and his blazer is inside his backpack, he is eating a bag of chips while the faint music from the strip mall plays, Juliette and Hermia are walking to it happily, he doesn't see where they're going but walks with them, a sudden breeze of cold air gets him out of his mind and looks up to where they ran to and locks eyes with Mercutio Monty.

_You're a little ways apart from me_  
_Words that say that it won't be easy_

Their eyes are glued to each other just like that time, they don't look away. Mercutio has his uniform all dirtied up and a soccer ball on his hands, Tybalt feels the cold breeze again against the sun warming his pale skin.

_With the gazes that we look at each other with_  
_Even the thrilling shivers that we had_  
_It feels like some of it has spilled away_

Mercutio is the first to snap out of it when Romeo calls up to him, he throws away the soccer ball and takes his backpack with him, Juliette and Hermia are laughing as the Montys walk away sending smiles to his sisters, he scoffs but his gaze finds his way to Mercutio's again, like a magnet.

_Hey love hey love, please wait just a little_  
_We can be together_

Hermia sings happily while they walk up to him and he looks at them, facing back at the Monty siblings. They walk the other way to the Manor.

...

"I think I like someone" Tybalt plays with his spoon looking down to his soup as if it is the most interesting thing in the world.

"Do I know her?" Kent is looking at him happily. Tybalt has been coming more and more often to his house to talk and being Goneril kids over to play with him when Albany and Goneril are at work so they'be grown quite fond of each other company.

"I... I don't think..." Tybalt stumbles upon his words, it is way harder than he thought "you know _him_ " There he said it, it is done.

"Oh" Kent pauses "Is it the guy from the strip market?" Tybalt is confused for a moment.

"Market?" His mind flashes a dirty uniform holding a soccer ball and messy black hair "No, no! No. He goes to our school, his name is Keith"

"Wow, your first love" Tybalt feels like the word love is quite strong, but the fact that his uncle isn't asking him any more questions eases his worries "Congrats" Kent smiles at him just before Ariel comes to pull at his short asking for a story time.


	2. DAYS

Tybalt doesn't know why did he agreed to take Keith on a date to the Monty restaurant. He can sense Antonio Monty stare on the back of his head, he had offered to take him into a date to a fancy restaurant in Downtown but Keith seemed to like the Monty Family Restaurant way too much. He didn't say anything else and just acepted his fate, but he did his research on which days did the Monty siblings had off at the same time, so currently they weren't around.

"You sure love this restaurant" Tybalt says as Beatrice serves them their plates, the younger Montys were way kinder than the older ones, but she still served him a side eye before excusing herself.

"It's my favorite" Keith took a mouthful of salad "I used to come here a lot when I was a kid" He smiles and Tybalt kind of forgets. Kind of. Mercutio enters the restaurant running and laughing but he is not alone. He enters holding hands with Hermia. The scene is comical and Tybalt would've laughed if he wasn't the one caught in it, Mercutio totally stops and Hermia stumbles with his back, laughing as well, she hasn't seen Tybalt, he takes the opportunity and stands up, he signals Keith phone and walks up to the back door that leads to the parking lot.

_"I left money for you to pay, I'm waiting outside for you"_

It doesn't take long before someone comes out, but it isn't Keith it's Mercutio.

"You date left already lover boy" He smirks and hands Tybalt the money he left "Leaving him alone? All because you didn't want to see me?" Mercutio pulls out a cigarette that Mercitio immediately takes and trashes

"This has nothing to do with you" He stomps on the cigarette and Mercutio doesn't even react, he just sighs and looks at him "I didn't want Hermia to see me"

"What about her? Isn't she you sister?" Mercutio puts his hands on his pockets.

"No one other than my uncle knows I..." he stops. Why is he even telling Mercutio of all people all this?

"Ah... I see" He nods as if he could understand the storm inside Tybalt's mind "I won't tell her anything" He smirks at Tybalt and he feels his face redden with anger... really only that.

"Do what you want, Monty" He walks away from the restaurant putting his headphones on, it is winter-like cold again.

...

Tybalt is still struggling with his last year while juggling school, his arch training and guitar lessons. After his disaster of a date with Keith no one he asked wanted to go on a date with him so he kind of gave up. Mercutio Monty stayed true to his word and didn't told Hermia anything but there was that thought at the back of his head that didn't seem to go.

That Hermia was cheating on Puck with _Mercutio Monty_. Tybalt knew better than to peek into someone else's love life but he was friends with Puck after all, what kind of friend would cover something like that?

Hermia often snuck out late at night, unlike Juliette, she didn't know how to and always made enough noise to wake up Tybalt, Juliette didn't seem to notice or at least didn't make it known and nothing could ever wake up his grandpa anyway. One of those times it was 2am and Tybalt was sleeping in the living room with the lights off, mostly because he had practice in the morning and had to bolt at 6am, but he was also there for the exact moment Hermia almost fell down the stairs trying to snuck out waking him up.

"Hermia? What are you doing? It's 2 am" He rubbed his eyes trying to focus his sister, who seemed more in panic at second ticked.

"I... I came down for milk" She tried to save it but Tybalt hear a honk come from outside the house. Tybalt and Hermia rushed for the window, being Tybalt the fastest spotting Mercutio's car outside the Manor.

"ARE YOU SNEAKING WITH THAT SCUMBAG? REALLY HERMIA?" Tybalt voice went from low and just-woke-up to loud and angry, it took Hermia by surprise before she could compose herself and scream back, with no regard of the other two house members.

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS MEDDLING ON THINGS THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!?" Hermia pushes Tybalt and he grips on the stereo behind him, his first instinct is to push her back but she is his sister so he stays still, Consort has made his way out of his bedroom already and Juliette is on the stairs watching everything.

"What is all this noise? Go to sleep kids" Consort doesn't say anything else before heading inside his room again. Hermia is still looking angrily at Tybalt and he is holding at the edge of the stereo to not fall.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermia is taken aback by Tybalt words "Aren't you dating someone already? Do you need this kind of attention? Is that what you need?" He is standing up, towering over Hermia.

" _Tybalt_ " Juliette is coming down the stairs already.

"No, no, is that what you need? Attention? Is that why you cheat on your boyfriend and on top of that, with Mercutio Monty?" Hermia doesn't say anything and runs upstairs, Juliette looks at him disappointingly "Are you gonna cover for her now?"

"It is not my bussines what Hermia does with her life Tybalt" Juliette looks disappointed, but alas, not on him "I don't have a saying on her decisions, she is her own person"

...

Hermia and Tybalt stop talking altogether after that incident. Tybalt takes on Juliette words after that and stops meddling and lets her do whatever she wants. He stops going to Puck parties and starts hanging out with more people at school.

He is walking back from the bus stop when Puck gets on his way. He knows Puck gets off school until an hour later so he either didnt have classes or skipped school just to corner Tybalt alone.

"Why haven't you talk to me?" Puck is making his way to him meanancingly

"I haven't had the chance" He lies, Puck had been over at the Manor and he had ended up escaping via Juliette balcony and crashing at a friends house for the evening.

"I've seen you go down from the second floor the moment I'm in your house, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?" Of course he hasn't done anything. Puck is the most considerate person he knows, it's Tybalt and his desire to unpin himself from the Verona main families teens, everyone knows each other and that leads to the problems they have now. Desdemona and Hal have made new friends from another city thanks to the exchange program but Tybalt hadn't been so lucky and now has to deal with everyone's problems bleeding into his life.

"You haven't done anything" He sighs "I just wanted to have more friends you know, I'm but your girlfriend's brother Puck, I want friends who don't feel like they have to be my friends" Tybalt knows this is a lie, Puck is his friend because he wants to, but this is the only plausible excuse he has right now.

"You know its not like that Tybalt" Puck makes a face and he can feel the anguish in his voice "I don't want you think I befriended you solely because I'm dating Hermia" pause "But I won't be pestering you, you have more and new friends now, I won't bother you anymore" Puck takes two steps back until it feels he has walked put of Tybalt space and turns his back at him.

That was the last time Tybalt saw Puck until Juliette graduation.


End file.
